US Army Rangers
"Rangers lead the way!"- Motto of the US Army Rangers "The intent of the Rangers is to kick in the damn door!" - Lt. Col. John Lock, Ranger Historian. The US Army Rangers, America's premier light infantry division, who would lead America's massive counter-attack. vs the North Korean Special Operations Force, extremist super-commandos poised to launch a communist invasion of South Korea. Stats *Height - 5' 9" *Weight - 175 lbs *Age - 24 History The US Rangers can trace their lineage back to the Colonial Period when regular military personnel were bewildered by the unique fighting techniques of the local Native Americans. In 1676, Colonel Benjamin Church mixed Indian and European warfare and the American Ranger was born. The Rangers served in the French and Indian Wars, the American Revolution, and the American Civil War. The modern Rangers were born in World War II, when Major General Lucian K. Truscott, the US Army Liaison,﻿saw the capabilities of Britain's SAS Commandos and proposed that America form a similar unit. After weeks of weeding out the thousands of applicants, the 1st Ranger Battalion was activated on June 19, 1942. The Rangers have served in every American conflict since. Weapons X-Factors Simulated Battle NKSOF Rangers Somewhere along the Korean Peninsula, a group of 5 U.S. Army Rangers are getting set to raid a Korean occupied facility. The lead Ranger gestures with his arm, and the other Rangers copy as they march up to the facility. The Ranger sniper separates himself from the group and sets up his SR-25 rifle, surveying the area. He soon finds the enemy sniper and his spotter on a ledge, and a patrolling soldier further down. The Ranger takes aim and takes out the sniper. He quickly changes targets to the half-aware patrolling soldier and quickly downs him. The sniper quickly vacates the area, hauling away the sniper rifle while the spotter crawls to avoid any further engagement and takes his AKM assault rifle. Meanwhile, the Ranger group marches slowly up a drainage ditch when one ranger trips a box landmine, sending him flying. Hearing the commotion, two Korean Special Ops emerge from a doorway and begin exchanging full-auto volleys with the Rangers. The injured Ranger calls for help while another Ranger braves the shots and attempts to pull the downed man to safety. Soon, The Korean from the roof fires his AKM, cutting down the brave soldier. The downed Ranger soon succumbs to the blood loss from his injured leg. Both sides continue to fire on each other until all three Koreans fall back into the facility. Seeing their chance, the Rangers begin their advance after the Koreans. Back inside, the Korean leader gestures to his friend to ambush them from the stairs while he goes on ahead. Two Rangers follow them into the building and are met with assault rifle fire. The Rangers waste no time and quickly kill the attacker, sending him over the railing. Meanwhile, the Ranger sniper comes to another part of the facility and whips off his backpack. A nearby NKSOF hears the commotion and goes to investigate. The sniper finishes rigging up a Claymore landmine, but is stopped dead in his tracks by the SOF's rifle fire. The intruding soldier walks up to confirm his kill, but the sniper, barely showing signs of life, presses the detonator. He is killed by the mine's explosion while the Korean is flung into the air and killed by the deadly shrapnel. Back inside the facility, both of the remaining Rangers are searching for the Korean leader. While cleverly hidden the shadows, the Korean kills one of the Rangers when he comes too close. The Korean fires off one last round at the Ranger leader before emptying his gun. The Korean runs for the stairs as the Army leader spots him and takes a shot at him. The Korean commander sets his rifle down under cover from the stairs and continues his escape, while the cautious Ranger leader makes his way after him. The Korean sets himself hidden behind a wall and waits for the Ranger. The Ranger soon gets within range of the Korean as he tries to wrest his M4 away from him. The Ranger fights back and hits him across the face with the rifle. The Korean attacks with a spinning hook kick which spins the Ranger around and to his knees. The Korean tries to choke him from behind, but the Ranger flips him over his shoulder. Before he can do anything, the Korean kicks him in the head, knocking him down. The Korean gets to his feet as the Ranger does the same and tries to kick the M4 away from his hands. The Ranger stands his ground as the Korean then manages to hold down the rifle with his hands, but the Ranger counters with a head butt. The Ranger stomps at the Korean to keep his distance and shoots him, dropping the Korean dead. The Ranger leader turns to the camera, raising his fist and shouts "Rangers lead the way!" in victory. Expert's Opinion Trivia *This battle is the first to be set up in a specific geographic location, the Korean Peninsula along the coast of North Korea. This also makes it the first battle to be set in a location that gives one of the warriors an advantage over the other, since the NKSOF are fighting on their own turf. *This is considerably a very close match-up with a difference of 8 battles between the two armies. It is the closest matchup in the history of Deadliest Warrior. *The US Army Rangers was voted the most popular warrior of season 3. Despite this, the Rangers vs NKSOF episode is considered to be one of the most controversial episodes due to how close the final score was and the fact that their battle could happen in real life since they are still big enemies to each other. Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Special Forces Units Category:Season 3 Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Warriors